


Fond(of you)

by Incorporeal_Ice



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incorporeal_Ice/pseuds/Incorporeal_Ice
Summary: Something cheesy.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Fond(of you)

**Author's Note:**

> A lazy, self-indulgent piece I threw together, inspired by a conversation with a friend.

“This had better be worth it,” Wolf grumbled, draping his coat off onto his chair as he seated himself. He hadn’t been the most happy about the drive over in traffic, and that was aside from the fact that he had to be pestered into considering the trip in the first place.

“I guess we’ll see,” Fox shrugged, leaning over the table, wasting no time helping himself to a menu. “It’s definitely roomy, for downtown.”

He rolled his eyes when all he got back was a grunt. Though he couldn’t say he was surprised. Anywhere that wasn’t some sort of chophouse would always be ‘so so.’

“Krystal _did_ say this is a place we’d finally agree on,” Fox gave him a look from over his booklet, pleased at least that Wolf finally started glancing at his own.

“Fat chance,” He huffed. “With your picky ass? That’d be a miracle.”

“Christ,” he grumbled, moving a hand up to scratch his head “why’s it cost so damn much? You gotta do half the cookin’ yourself!” He punctuated his complaints with a gesture over the table, specifically the burner at the center.

“It’s the ‘experience,’” Fox quoted, smiling to himself. He had no intentions of voicing his doubts, but he had high expectations from her promise. “It’s not like you need to worry about the price anyway. Besides, look-“

He paused, turning his menu around and tapping his finger at bolded font “they have a special! And it’s cheaper than that snobbish steakhouse you dragged me to last week!”

“Dinner for two: _rahcleat_ with two meat entrees and sides, and a dessert course!” Fox smiled, evidently proud of himself, opting to ignore his boyfriend’s pouting.

“It’s pronounced raclette.”

“It’s decided then!” He declared sitting up and crossing his legs “It’s perfect. The chocolate is even included in the price. Now we don’t have to waste money when I’m the only one who ends up eating it.”

“This is sounding more like a _you_ place by the minute,” Wolf sighed. “At least they have steak…”

“See, it’ll be fine.” Fox reached a hand over to give him a condescending pat on the arm. Personally, _he_ was excited. Krystal might have been on to something. Loathe as he was to admit it, his overbearing friend generally was.

“Now…” He mused, turning over to the drink selection. “It said our meal would pair well with a wine. Fancy…”

“You’re gonna drink wine?” Wolf grinned incredulously, propping his head on an arm. Regardless of his feelings about the location, watching that naïve indecorum always put a smile on his face.

“They have moscato!”

Fox was undeterred when his choice was met with a chuckle.

“That’s a _dessert_ wine. Besides, that wasn’t on the pairing list.”

“Then I’ll have another glass with dessert,” he pointedly closed his menu with a petulant smile, slapping it down in front of him. “I’m gonna need it to wash down _your_ half of the portion _anyway.”_

“Hah,” Wolf scoffed, standing his own menu up to indicate they were ready for a server. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was already starting to get over his misgivings about the evening. Even if the price was steep.

Though he found himself growing irritable again when his entrée order was interrupted.

“Whaddaya mean _medium_ rare?!” He spat once the waiter departed, fists on the table in front of him. “Might as well be burnt!”

Fox huffed, rolling his eyes with a sip of moscato. “I am _not_ eating blood out of the cheese!”

“It’d make up for the iron you’re missing out on,” Wolf quipped back, swirling his merlot in front of him, prompting his boyfriend to sigh with a smile.

As much as ‘Lord O’Donnell’ liked to call him unrefined, he couldn’t help but be amused at the insistent pretention. He never saw the big deal. The glasses were never even filled all the way. But of course, the _wine_ was never too expensive.

“It’s nice, here,” Fox mused, eyes wandering across the restaurant. Sleek, modern décor, just the right amount of lighting. Not too full, not too loud, and surprisingly open for a place in the city.

“I guess,” Wolf kept up his renewed front of grumpiness, taking a pointed sip of wine. It was hard for him to get his mind off the steak. It was only gonna cook more in the cheese. Still, he knew he could never win decisions like that, and he was only there to make Fox happy even if he wouldn’t say it out loud. He had well accepted by now getting him to understand fine dining was a lost cause.

“Ooooh, the food’s coming!” Fox put his hands together in excitement, watching as a whole troupe of servers brought their dinner over. It took more people than either of them would have expected, carrying the pot and several plates of food to the table.

“Guess that explains the price…” Wolf murmured under his breath, earning him a discreet kick to the shin, making him sink in his chair petulantly.

Fox practically had stars in his eyes, watching in awe as plate after plate of side dishes and entrees were set around the spacious table, transfixed when the burner at its center was set alight for the bounty of cheese atop it.

“Oh my god,” his hands were up at his sides, enthusiasm brightening his features as he took in the feast before him “this is great!”

“Heh…” Wolf couldn’t stop himself from smiling, indifferent to his dinner. No, his attention was elsewhere.

“Ah, look at these!” Fox reached for one of the serving forks perched delicately over the side of the fondue, holding it up in front of his face before waving it excitedly “they’re so small!”

“Yeah,” Wolf chuckled, taking his own and finally making an appraisal of the meal. “Damn, I guess that _is_ a lotta food…”

“We better get started then,” Fox brandished his fork with determination, eagerly plunging it gracelessly into a piece of braised shrimp. His eyes were filled with wonder as he pulled it out of the rippling cheese, watching the excess decadently drip back down into the pot before trying to quickly shove it into his mouth.

“Oh shit,” he muttered through a bite, setting a hand on his chest as he chewed “this is incredible.”

Wolf was thankful Fox was fully engrossed in their dinner, otherwise he might have noticed he was being stared at with an infatuated grin. He idly fiddled with the fork in his hand before he decided to finally go in for cube of steak.

Okay. Maybe the ‘experience’ crap wasn’t _total_ nonsense.

The two of them took their time, sampling the bountiful array of dipping fare. Though much to the dismay of servers passing by, the couple entirely abandoned the task of stirring and regulating temperature. Between Fox’s cheese induced rapture, and Wolf’s love-struck gawking, the fondue would have burned and seized several times over without timely intervention.

“Damn,” Fox huffed, leaning back in his seat. “That was good.”

Wolf smiled, gaze wandering down to the sizzling remnants of cheese sticking to the bottom of the pot as he twisted the burner off. He had room for more, but he held his complaints on his tongue.

It had been more than worth it.

“Yeah,” he agreed instead, sitting up straight so the mismatch of empty and half full plates could be cleared from the table.

Then, before his stomach or his heart could settle, the staff made short work of bringing out the second course not long after they departed with the empty pot of cheese. Although with how distracted Wolf was, it was entirely possible he lost track of the time.

“Oh my _god,”_ Fox practically squealed, totally indifferent to the waiters and Wolf’s emotional capacity. He could hardly sit still as assortments of fruit and sweets decorated the table around a serving of warm, fragrant chocolate.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he gushed, reverently gazing at a smothered strawberry, the picture of bliss as he popped it into his mouth.

Wolf sighed, having long given up on fighting the affection overtaking him, showing clear as day on his grizzled features. Damn, his boyfriend was adorable. He’d have to pay Krystal back for this somehow.

Unsurprisingly he abstained from the second course of the meal, never having been one for sweets in any fashion. He was more than happy to actually attend to the pot this time, allowing his lover to revel in his indulgence and babble out his enjoyment.

“This is the best idea Krystal’s ever had,” Fox enthused after swallowing down a helping of marshmallow “why did no one ever tell me about- hey!”

He shrank back when an arm reached over the pot of bubbling chocolate, a hand cupping his jaw so a finger could swipe over his lips. A warm flush rose to his face, when his eyes moved from the touch at his fur to the serene smile in his direction.

“Why am I not surprised you like playing with your food so much, puppy?” Wolf chuckled, pulling away to wipe his thumb on a napkin. It was a shame, if it hadn’t been covered in chocolate, he would have liked to stroke it up and down his cheek.

“Ugh!” Fox huffed, crossing his arms with an indignant flush. “Can you not? I’m trying to have a good time.”

“So am I,” Wolf grinned, propping his head on his hand.

Fox pouted, setting his fork down and looking away.

“There’s no way we can get all of this to go, is there?”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did in fact not feel like putting in the effort of setting the scene or having dialogue for the wait staff. 
> 
> Thank you for noticing.


End file.
